1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved power miter saw which can be easily and safely operated and the integral parts can, if necessary, be adjusted with respect to each other so that the saw will cut consistently a precision miter cut on wood, fabric covered moulding or aluminum framing for 4, 6 or 8 sided picture frames. Once the saw is set up and adjusted, no further adjustment or repositioning of parts is necessary unless a major component must be replaced, such as a new motor, then these adjustments are a necessary part of the set up of the saw to insure the cutting of precision miter angles as required in the picture framing trade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
a. Heretofore miter saws have had no adjustments which can be made in the field by the operator to compensate for the mis-alignment of the saw blade with material holding device. Such mis-alignments do occur in manufacturing assembly, wear on the machine or as a result of part replacement. This becomes increasingly important when making the 16 cuts necessary for an 8 sided picture frame where even an error of a fraction of a degree when multiplied by 16 leaves a gap in one of the corners of the finished frame of 1 or even 2 degrees.
b. Slide rails to carry the saw above the work and cut through the material have been designed for cutting rafters and other miter cuts required in the building trade.
Ref: Pat. to F. D. Butler U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,893 June 10, 1952, Pat. to Stienman U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,502 Apr. 17, 1973, Pat. to Burch U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,657 Feb. 15, 1977,
Their concern seemed to be with the versatility of the machine and not its accuracy. The versatility is good but in obtaining the multiple function, the accuracy necessary for cutting picture frames is lost.
Further, their machines are designed so that the saw is pushed through the material to be cut and the saw blade rotation is such that it cuts up and through the material. The saw obscured the operator's vision of the cut; and by cutting up and through rather than down and through, as my saw does, their saws will chip the top surface of any decorative moulding, tear the fabric on cloth or vinyl covered moulding and throw a piece of metal moulding across the room.
c. Holding Devices:
Ref: Pat. to Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,751 May 28, 1974, Pat. to Huntley et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,420 Oct. 19, 1976
Some holding devices are mounted above the saw and some below. Any of them could have been adapted to my saw but I chose to use a part of the Stanley Tool Co. joining vise #400 in the structural configuration of my power miter saw for cost reduction and simplicity.